Operacion Equestria
by Sant9964
Summary: Un virus mutante se libera en Equestria, el gobierno grifo sella Equestria con un domo gigante, el trabajo de rescatar a los sobrevivientes del lado norte queda en manos de Alex Crosscovich, un soldado novato grifo y de su compañero S un terrenal tambien un mercenario, asesino,astuto y bromista.
1. Capitulo 1- La Mision

**Si escribo así: Alex Crosscovich, primera persona (Yo)**

Si escribo así: Sniper, primera persona (Discord Haven)

_Si escribo así: Narrador, tercera persona (Discord y Yo)_

_Nuestra historia comienza en los laboratorios de Equestria, un derrame de gas con la combinación de un cadáver que se había postulado para pruebas con su puerto cuando muera, por desgracia el gas y el medicamento que se le había inyectado al cadáver funcionaron…..de la manera incorrecta._

- Decían que el proyecto sería bueno pero apenas los laboratorios se pusieron en cuarentena, mal, el pánico comenzó... Al principio sae pensaba que era gente loca... Presa de una enfermedad fácil de controlar... Carácter agresivo espuma por la boca y pérdida total de la mentalidad, las familias grandes fueron las que más sufrieron no sabían que hacer todo era un caos a los 13 días la situación era critica 60% infectado y aumentando y para empeorar nos pondrían en cuarentena.-

**Mi jefe me dijo que nos íbamos a una misión difícil, me dijo que me despidiera de mi familia, porque tal vez nunca no veríamos otra vez, era nuevo así que no tuve opción, no podía faltar a esta misión, nadie podía, me asignaron al escuadrón 64, mi objetivo era simple, buscar civiles, sacarlos de allí, y matar todo lo que no sea poni o grifo, si me mordía una de esas criaturas me tendría que disparar, era mejor eso que ser un monstruo.**

**Nos estaban llevando a Equestria, tenía con migo 7 hombres más, 5 eran veteranos y sabían como lidiar con este tipo de cosas, 3 de nosotros éramos nuevos, nos dijeron que no nos separáramos, dijeron que soltarían un ''DOMO'' invisible encima de Equestria, solo habían 4 entradas y salidas, una vez llegamos vi la enorme cosa, me encontraba afuera del domo, veía la destrucción y la gente muriendo, el jefe de nuestro escuadrón ''Chuck'' nos dijo que avanzáramos, entramos al domo y empezamos a volar a toda velocidad, después de todo, somos grifos, intente disparar a las criaturas que están causando todo esto, pero Chuck me dijo que no lo hiciera, en ese preciso momento, ''BOOM'' un soldado de nuestro escuadrón muerto.**

**-¿PERO QUE MIERDA?- dije confundido**

**-LOS PUTOS PEGASOS- dijo Chuck, mire hacia atrás y me di cuenta de esas cosas, no eran pegasos, eran mutaciones, eran unas criaturas horrendas, se habían comido a todos los de nuestro escuadrón.**

**-¡BAJEMOS!- exclamo Chuck, bajamos a los pies de un edificio, estaba pálido, Chuck miro fijamente mi rostro.**

**-Tranquilo chico, seguimos vivos eso es lo que_- en ese preciso momento, ''BOOM'' Chuck muerto, vi como los mutantes se lo comían, les dispare rápidamente, fue un reflejo involuntario, cuando todos estaban muerto, Chuck se paró, venia hacia mí, un grifo mutante….estaba frito, justo cuando escuche y sentí la bala pasar justo por mi lado, Chuck estaba muerto, mire arriba del edificio y ahí estaba el.**

Estaba en mi cuarto piso 7 estaba durmiendo y todo era tranquilo vi a mi novia y yo corriendo en un prado pero el sueño fue interrumpido por grito me levante y cogí mi rifle de caza era viejo herencia familiar y el otro lo tenía guardado mire por la ventana y vi como un par de "equipos de extracción " eran devorados y me pregunte -si no se pueden cuidar como nos cuidaran ?- estaba a punto de dejarlos morir perro vi el miedo de uno de ellos eran sus ojos al ver como uno de ellos ya infectado se acercaba , puse mi rifle en la ventana y abrí fuego... Solo mire como el grifo infectado caía;

-¡hey tú! - le dije al grifo

- ¡corre!- el pobre grifo hizo lo que le dije corrió a la entrada de mi edificio y entro, lo espere en la puerta de mi piso el grifo tomo las escaleras estaba exhausto se veía el agotamiento en su cara;

- podías haber usado el ascensor - le dije el solo me miro con cansancio;

- entra picudo - le dije metiéndolo en mi apartamento.


	2. Capitulo 2- S

**Primero que todo quiero recordarles que estoy haciendo este FIC con ayuda de mi amigo DiscordHaven (él es S) me sentía mal porque olvide poner esto en el primer capítulo.**

**Si escribo así: Alex Crosscovich, primera persona (Yo)**

Si escribo así: Sniper, primera persona (Discord Haven)

_Si escribo así: Narrador, tercera persona (Discord y Yo)_

**Subí las escaleras rápidamente, movía mis cuatro patas muy rápido, no usaba mis alas ya que seguía en shock, había visto a mi escuadrón morir en frente de mis ojos, y lo peor de todo, vi como mi jefe muerto se levantaba y empezaba a caminar, sin conocimiento o conciencia, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, esas cosas pueden matarme rápido y pueden hacer que un cadáver despierte vivo, en ese momento me tropecé y caí, me pare rápidamente y corrí al último piso, me dirigí al apartamento, estaba muy mareado, vi su cara, estaba seria pero a la misma vez se veía algo entretenido, burlándose me dijo:**

**-Podías haber usado el ascensor- con una sonrisa en su cara, ¿quién era ese? ¿Y por qué la burla tan directa? Lo mire con una cara seria y respirando constantemente, nos quedamos en ese lugar por unos 12 segundos, su sonrisa desapareció y rápidamente dijo:**

**-Entra picudo- agarrando mi pico y tirándome hacia adentro, era bastante fuerte para ser un simple poni terrenal.**

**El apartamento estaba desorganizado, tenía la ventana abierta y un Sniper recostado contra la pared, tenía una revista porno abierta en la cama y alrededor bastantes pañuelos tirados en el piso, volteo a mirar la revista y se acercó a ella, la cogió y la levanto apuntándome y normalmente me dijo:**

**-¿La quieres?- dijo tranquilamente, levante mi rostro hasta encontrarme con sus ojos, sus ojos, estaban calmados, pero pude detectar algo diferente en ellos, sufrimiento por dentro y locura constante, pero también calma y felicidad.**

**-Así que, ustedes son los que nos van a ''salvarnos''- dijo el misterioso terrenal.**

**-Correcto, señor- respondí cordialmente, ya que soy un soldado y debo respetar a los civiles.**

**-Ugg, entonces estamos jodidos- respondió de forma grosera.**

**-UH….- exclame confundido, ¿acaso acabo de insultar a la gran armada grifo?**

**-Bueno, movámonos mejor si no queremos terminar como una de esas cosas- dijo**

**-Sígueme vamos al techo- dijo, entramos en el elevador y marco el piso 12, nos miramos mutuamente y me pregunto:**

**-¿Cómo te llamas, picudo?- mirándome con una mirada curiosa.**

**-Soy el soldado 8 del escuadrón 64- dije con una voz imponente.**

**-Tu verdadero nombre tonto.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-Uh…Alex…..Alex Crosscovich- dije**

**-¿Cómo mierda se dice eso?- dijo con una cara arrugada.**

**-Uh….fácil…a ver…..C….r..- dije con voz temblorosa.**

**-Sabes que, te diré Picudo- dijo interrumpiéndome.**

**-Está bien….supongo- estaba un poco confundido, unos segundos después me di cuenta, este tipo era alguien con el que se puede expresar y ser sincero.**

**-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- pregunte**

**-''S''- dijo**

**-Tu verdadero nombre…-dije**

**-No, solo S, es todo lo que puedes saber- dijo, la verdad no me importo que no me contara, probablemente no lo querían de pequeño o algo, así que lo deje en paz.**

**Llegamos al techo, camine hasta el balcón para ver que sucedía abajo, lo único que vi fue a Chuck siendo comido por mutantes, al parecer los mutantes se comen unos a otros siempre y cuando esté completamente muerto, me voltee para sorprenderme que el Sniper de S estaba directo en mi cara.**

**-Quieto puta, hoy comeré carne de un jugoso grifo- me dijo con una mirada perversa.**

**-¡P….PERO! ¡¿Q…QUE?!- dije en shock, estaba seguro de que el momento del disparo llegaría, así que cerré los ojos…..y me deje llevar, pero no fue igual a como lo pensaba….algo lo detuvo.**

**- ¡HAHAHAHAHA!- exclamo S con una risa sincera**

**-¡DIOS! ¡DEBISTE VER TU CARA!- dijo muerto de la risa**

**-¡¿Qué?!- exclame sorprendido**

**-¡Pudiste haberme matado! ¿Qué clase de humor es ese?- dije casi gritando**

**-Veras, cuando fuiste violado por Cebras sodomitas en la cárcel tu humor cambia drásticamente-dijo de una manera increíblemente tranquila.**

-Hey picudo tienes algún plan, ¿soldadito?- le dije molestamente el solo me miro y me dijo:

-Podría volar- de todas las personales estúpidas que eh conocido esta es la ganadora

-¡Ejeeeeeeem!- exclame

-Dudo que pienses, después de ver esas cosas que atacan en el aire, ¿quieres seguir volando?! y yo creí que eras menos bruto- le dije burlándome.

-¡Bueno! Entonces vamos caminando - me dijo algo agotado.

-¡Hay, no es lindo pero si bruto! Igual que todas esas gallinas de mierda- le digo riendo.

-¡bueno! ¡¿Entonces qué?!- tengo que admitirlo me encanta hacerle la vida imposible.

-pues por tierra imbécil- le digo seriamente

-por las alcantarillas y lugares sucios creo que no será un problema para ti, ¡ya que los grifos siempre andan sucios!- le digo burlándome.

-pero antes de partir, necesitó mis revistas- entre a mi apartamento y junte 20 revistas las metí en una mochila negra junto a unas provisiones

-Saldremos en la noche- dije.

_-¡Espera S, tengo una idea!- dice Alex_

_-Por favor dime que es más brillante que tu primera idea sobre volar- le responde S agresivamente_

_-No, no lo entiendes, ¡tengo armas y provisiones afuera!- dice Alex_

_-Brillante, al parecer no eres tan estúpido como pensé que eras- dice S burlándose_

_Los dos compañeros bajan rápidamente el edificio, justo en el primer piso, miran la puerta fijamente y se dan una señal de cabezas_

_Los 2 sujetos estaban listos para abrir la puerta del edificio, sabiendo que se encontrarían con una horda de mutantes, el plan era simple, Alex y S abrían la puerta, Alex saltaba hacia las armas, cogía las provisiones, S lo cubre, mata a todo mutante que se interponga, Alex vuelve y los dos se dirigen hacia las alcantarillas._

_-1…..2… ¡3!- dicen S y Alex al mismo tiempo, rápidamente S dispara acertadamente en la cabeza de 3 de los monstruos, Alex da un gran salto, planeando, cae al suelo y recoge la mochila grande que soltó, estaba listo para irse, pero se encontró con el cadáver de su jefe._

_-¡COGE SU MOCHILA TAMBIEN!- grito S, pero Alex no reacciono de ninguna forma, se quedó en shock, mirando a su jefe muerto._

_-¡RAPIDO! ¡VIENEN MUCHOS MAS!- en la distancia se podía escuchar el estruendo de varios mutantes corriendo y gritando, sedientos de sangre._

_-¡PICUDO!- grito fuertemente S_

_-¡PICUDO!- repitió_

_-¡ALEX!- grito feroz mente S, en ese preciso momento, Alex reacciono, cogió la mochila y entro al edificio, pero habían atraído una horda de más de 500 mutantes_

_-Mierda- dijo seriamente S al cerrar la puerta_

_-Vamos a morir- dice Alex entristecidamente_

_-Al menos tengo mis revistas- dice S con abriendo la maleta y sacando una revista._


	3. Capitulo 3- Las Alcantarillas

**Si escribo así: Alex Crosscovich, primera persona (Yo)**

Si escribo así: Sniper, primera persona (Discord Haven)

_Si escribo así: Narrador, tercera persona (Discord y Yo)_

_Gracias a '' Discord Haven'' por ayudarme con este fic_

**Podía escuchar los gritos de los mutantes, nos estaban buscando, S y yo estábamos sentados adentro del edificio, estaba callado y triste, no había salida de esta.**

**Desde los 17 años mi padre me metió a la armada grifo, dijo que debía servir a mi nación, al menos por unos 7 años, no se suponía que iba a ir a combate, ya que las otras naciones estaban conscientes de nuestros avances tantos tecnológicos como diplomáticos, El Gran Imperio Grifo consta de una galiocracia, los políticos no pueden tocar ni un centavo del imperio y si lo hacen se les aplicara pena de muerte, el rey grifo tiene que ser justo o puede ser derrocado inmediatamente por los ciudadanos.**

**Mi padre es el primer ministro del Gran Imperio Grifo, siempre fui un niño rico de mansión, ahora que estoy a punto de morir me doy cuenta que desperdicie los 21 años de mi vida, la única cosa productiva que hice fue unirme y hacer 3/2 años de servicio militar.**

**-Hey S- dije temblorosamente**

**-¿Qué?- dijo S mirándome**

**-Gracias por llamarme ''Alex'' hace poco- dije con una pequeña sonrisa**

**-Cállate…-Dijo con riéndose un poco**

**-¿Nos vamos o qué?- dijo S**

**-¿A dónde? Estamos atrapados- dije yo de manera confundida**

**-Idiota, crees que no tengo un plan, sígueme- dijo S guardando la revista en la mochila y parándose.**

**-¿Vienes?- me dice confundiéndome, este tipo ahora si me confundió, primero es totalmente sincero con migo, luego me trata como un saco de basura y ¿ahora se preocupa por mí?**

**-Supongo… ¿a dónde vamos?- dije parándome**

**-Nos dirigimos a el deposito del edificio, allí hay una vía hacia las alcantarillas- dijo S, no nos dimos cuenta de que los mutantes ya se encontraban en la puerta, la rompieron y vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros.**

**-¡MIERDA!- grita S**

**-¡CORRE!- grita S bajando las escaleras rápidamente, use mis alas para saltarme algunas escaleras e ir más rápido, llegamos abajo y nos encontramos con una puerta de metal gigante, la abrí rápidamente y entramos, la estaba cerrando cuando la multitud de mutantes la empujaban**

**-¡¿Qué HACES?! ¡AYUDAME!- le grite a S que estaba atrás mío, los dos empujamos la puerta y logramos cerrarla, me voltee y lo mire**

**-¿Por qué ahora de repente te preocupas por mí?- le dije con seriedad**

**-¿No es obvio? Me sirves como carnada, si alguna vez me quedo sin balas y 2 mutantes nos persiguen, te lanzo a ti para que te coman en vez de a mí- dice S con un tono serio y a la misma vez bromista.**

El solo me miro con desconfianza, no lo culpo, saque mi clock, mi buzo negro con capota y mi mascara de gas, parecía un terrorista, comencé a correr por el parqueadero con el picudo siguiéndome hasta que llegue a las escaleras a las alcantarillas

- Baja tu primero- le dije.

-¡¿Porque yo?!- me respondió alterado.

-Está bien, bajo yo- le dije molesto.

Comencé a correr en las alcantarillas lo más rápido que podía y el picudo no se quedaba atrás el chico es rápido, aprovecho este momento para que ustedes sepan de mi vida.

Nací en una familia de 12, yo era el último de los 12, el menor y lo peor "el jodido", mis hermanos siempre me molestaron, pero siempre encontré afecto en mi madre, a los 14 me fui de casa, éramos ricos así que podía hacer lo que quisiera (literalmente), así que me fui a vivir a japony y tuve clase de artes marciales fui el mejor y me gustaba pero lo deje a los 16, después me di cuenta que lo mío era matar pero uno tiene que vivir de algo, así que me volví mercenario y soy el mejor, mi especialidad es ser francotirador y siempre hago lo que sea necesario jamás fallo un tiro .

**Las alcantarillas eran espaciosas, olían mal y eran bastante oscuras, habían pequeñas luces a lo largo de ellas, probablemente este servía como refugio por si alguna otra nación intentaba atacar, S se puso su enorme mascara anti-gas mientras corría, lo seguí y lo alcance rápidamente sin ningún esfuerzo, no me sorprende, era el más rápido de la academia, también el mejor volando, pero probablemente la mayoría de mis compañeros están muertos, llegamos a un punto en el que reconocí gas toxico, era diferente, no era trasparente era verde y pesado, presione un botón de mi uniforme y un tapa-picos transparente salió de la nada y se puso alrededor de mi pico**

**-Bonito equipo, soldadito- dijo S**

**Seguimos caminando por unos cinco minutos, cuando reconocimos unas escaleras hacia el exterior**

**-Listo para subir- dije confiado**

**-Espera, picudo- dijo algo serio**

**-¿Qué sucede?- dije confundido**

**-¿Sabes cuál es el animal que pone los huevos más grandes?- dijo seriamente**

**-UH…..pues….el avestruz…..- dije confundido**

**-¡NO! ¡MI PATADA!- grito golpeándome en la coxis con una fuerza impresionante**

**-¡AAAAAAAH!- exclame de dolor**

**- ¡¿POR QUE PUTAS HICISTE ESO?!- dije realmente furioso**

**-tranquilo picudo, fue una broma-dijo riéndose, estaba a punto de explotar de la ira, pero algo me detuvo, algo que no había visto nunca**

**-¿Pero qué….?- dijo S confundido, algo salía del agua lentamente, su cara estaba destrozada y pálida, tenía una parte de su boca rasgada por completo, no tenía piel en sus costillas y sus ojos estaban rojos, este mutante era diferente, por su Cutiemark note quien era**

**-¿Pr_Princesa Celestia?- dijimos S y yo al mismo tiempo.**


End file.
